


The Adventure's of Cas! -Home Alone

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous





	The Adventure's of Cas! -Home Alone

"Cas, We'll be gone for a bit. Play with your colouring books while we're out and DON'T try to summon Gabriel or whatever Angel voodoo you do." Dean said as he grabbed his keys and walked past Cas who was laying on his stomach on the floor. "Don't break anything." With that, the hunter left his angel boy-- i mean friend. The hunter left his angel friend alone in the bunker to color.

"Stupid Dean..." Cas murmured as he scribbled across a picture of a dog. "I'm much older than him! Why does he think colouring books will keep me distracted?!" Cas huffed and sat up, grabbing the coloring book and throwing it to some unknown corner. "Fuck this shit." 

Cas hopped up and began strolling down the hall, looking for something fun to do. He came across Sam's ajar bedroom door, a small and evil smile spreading across his face. "I'm going to go through Sam's room." He mumbled to himself as he pushed the door open even more and strode into the younger Winchester's room. 

The angel looked around the room, seeing only books, well organized clothes and various other things that struck the angel as boring. He was about to turn around and leave when suddenly, Cas saw it. On Sam's bed was a book. Not just any book though, this book was titled "My Diary."

Castiel excitedly picked up the book and opened it up to the most recent entry. "I really shouldn't be reading this.." Castiel said as his eyes quickly scanned the page. "No one's hear to stop me though..." He cleared his throat and began reading the text aloud.

"Dear Diary, like today we had to go to some grody ass school and like omg it was TOTS disgusting. Anyway so we had to kill some sort of god thing (lol it looked like a piece of shit xP)her hair wasn't even as good as mine! Total embrassment amirite? So like we killed it but thats not the important part. The important thing is that people like...ship Cas and Dean! SQUEAL!! And yeah i know the word ship. I also know the word OTP and guess what! Destiel is my OTP!!! Like wow!! anyway can't talk to the big bro about this cuz his panties get in a knot (lol probs bc he thinking bout that angel dick you know what i'm saying???) So like...i think Dean is TOTS gay for Cas! One day i'm gonna walk in on them fucking and Dean will be whispering "No Homo" in Cas' ear. That's all 4 2day. XOXO ~Sammy~"

Castiel looked up from the diary, a puzzled expression on his face. "What the FUCK did i just read?"


End file.
